This invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to a catch for securing a folding handle in a folded position or other article in position.
Various handles are known in which a U-shaped handle which is rigidly held to a panel or other similar structure at the base of the handle. Additionally various U-shaped handles are known which pivot from an upright position, where the handle can easily be grasped to pull or lift an object to which the handle is attached, to a folded position, where the handle is folded away such that the handle is no longer protruding outwardly. This is advantageous in numerous circumstances where extra space is desired or where the protruding handle would otherwise cause an obstruction to objects nearby.
Various catches are also known, but none provides all the benefits of the present invention, as described below.